


Memories of Love

by mizzdee



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzdee/pseuds/mizzdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s841.photobucket.com/albums/zz332/deecav31/Memories%203-1-Scrapblog/?action=view&current=Memories3-1-1.jpg"></a>
</p>
<img/><p>Bella Swan wants nothing more than to prepare for her future. After Edward Cullen moves to town he wants nothing more than Bella Swan. Will her painful past and his recent mistakes keep Bella from seeing the man Edward is? Can she let him in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, musical content, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has helped me with this story. It would defintely not be what it is without you.

_**Prologue** _

_**BPOV** _

We walked hand in hand through the sand at the reservoir. A breeze was blowing my hair around my face as I turned to look at the water. The setting sun cast an orange glow over the horizon.

I felt Edward step behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. His breath tickled my neck as he spoke. “The beauty before me pales in comparison to the beauty that I hold in my arms.” He placed a soft kiss on my neck just below my ear.

I shivered from the sensation his breath was causing in my body. The electricity that was always present when he touched me and the tingles that coursed through my body as he kissed me were an indescribable feeling that had me melting back further into his embrace.

“Edward.”

“Yes, my love.”

“Thank you for today. You’ve taken the sadness away and replaced it with new loving memories.”

“I never want you to have a single day of sadness. My beautiful Bella,” he said in a tone of reverence, “I will spend every day making you happy.”

He kissed me as the sun went down. The passion in that kiss left us breathless again as most of our kisses do. Unfortunately, the day had to come to an end. It was time to go.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

We pulled up in front of my house and Edward walked me to my door. I didn’t want to let him go yet. 

“Will you come in with me for a while?” I asked, thinking he would say no. Edward never came in when my dad wasn’t home out of respect for him.

I was shocked when he nodded. Every time Charlie was gone, Edward’s old-fashioned upbringing had him giving me a kiss on my doorstep before he said goodbye.

I unlocked the door and we walked in together. We went straight to the living room and sat on the couch. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me while I laid my head on his chest. I could tell he was nervous about being here by his racing heartbeat.

I looked up to see his face and the intensity in his eyes drew me in. I leaned up and our lips met in a sweet kiss. It changed fast and became one full of passion and wanting. 

I didn’t know how it happened, but I ended up on my back with Edward lying half on top of me. His hand was rubbing my stomach just under the hem of my shirt while our kissing became even more urgent. He dropped his head to kiss my neck. I gasped for air once my lips were free. 

His hand started to drift upward along my ribs and brushed the bottom of my breast.

“Bella.” Edward said my name between kisses. “We shouldn’t...”

“Don’t stop Edward.” I was breathing heavy and my words were no louder than a whisper.

He pulled back a little to look into my eyes. “I don’t want to stop.” He was breathing just as hard as I was. “We shouldn’t do this here.” 

I stroked his cheek. “Come up with me?”

“Are you sure?” 

“I love you, Edward. I’m sure.”

I opened my bedroom door and saw a blinding white light.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

“Bella, wake up. Bella. We’re almost there.” Alice’s hand was shaking my shoulder from behind me. 

Once I regained my senses enough to realize I was in the car, I looked over to the driver. Rosalie laughed at me. “Well hello there. You were dead to the world there for a while. I didn’t know if you were ever going to get up.”

“Where’s Edward?” I was confused.

“Edward?” Rosalie asked as she shot Alice a look in the rearview mirror. “Why…why would Edward be here?”

“I was just with him.” This was strange. How did I end up with Alice and Rosalie?

“Bella, the guys are in the car behind us,” Alice told me as I watched her and Rosalie continue to exchange odd looks between them. Alice sounded nervous as she said her next statement. “But, Honey, you don’t even like Edward. Why would he be here?”

“Never mind.” 

It was so real. I could feel his arms around me. I could feel the kisses we shared. It had been months now and I couldn’t get Edward out of my mind. Rosalie was right though. We fought all the time and I didn’t want him around me…or Jacob. But when I slept, I couldn’t get him out of my head. What was happening to me?


	2. A New Beginning

**BPOV**

_Three more days!! I can’t believe it’s finally here. I’m about to start high school._

I kept saying these words to myself. I was pacing in the middle of my room, too keyed up to sit still. I’d been excited since the day of registration and I saw the potential of the classes offered, I couldn’t reign in my enthusiasm. I knew most people didn’t get this excited over the classes they get to take in high school, but this was going to open so many new doors for my future…and for me.

I’d been waiting forever to get here. Not only would I be able to explore different options that my future career could take, it signified that I was finally growing up. Okay fourteen can hardly be called “grown up” in anyone’s eyes, but there was something about knowing you only had four years left of school before moving away from home to make you feel just that much older.

Your freshman year was supposed to be the worst since you started out at the bottom of the totem pole, but I thought it was going to be great. Girls usually had it easier than boys did anyway and I thought I was better off than most because I had Alice.

Alice Brandon and I had been best friends since we were five years old. We’d been through everything together. We were more like sisters than friends and we would often refer to ourselves that way. She was the perfect complement to everything about me. Alice was beautiful with her short, spiky black hair, vibrant green eyes and flawless complexion. She was a tiny little thing, almost pixie like, and she was bubbly and outgoing. She could make friends without even trying. 

I, on the other hand, was none of those things. I was average in every way. While I was taller than Alice, I was only five feet four inches tall, with plain, straight brown hair, boring, dull brown eyes and pale, almost translucent, skin. I was nowhere near beautiful. Alice tried to tell me that I was but I just didn’t see it. Also unlike Alice, I was shy and reserved and preferred to be either alone or in her company.

I heard three short little knocks on my bedroom door. _Speak of the Devil._ Before I could say ‘come in’, Alice ran in and launched herself onto my bed. I stopped my pacing and sat down next to her on the bed to join in on her enthusiasm.

“I can’t believe we start high school in three days!” she squealed. To say she was excited would be an understatement. She was about to jump out of her skin. 

Alice was excited about starting school for a _very_ different reason than I was. Where I was excited about the classes, Alice was looking forward to meeting the cute boys that went to the other schools around town. With Alice, it was one of two things…clothes or boys. Don’t get me wrong; Alice was a very good student. Schoolwork came easy to her and she always had high grades, but they were never her priority. 

She had been waiting for high school. Our town is big enough that the student population had to be divided into three different middle schools. Then when the students reached the high school level, they merged into one class to attend a single high school. We’d spent three years in middle school with the same kids and Alice needed some fresh faces to interact with.

“Yeah it’s about time.” I laughed as she almost bounced me off of the bed. I was just as excited as she was, but I wasn’t jumping around like her.

“You have your clothes picked out yet?” she asked. “You know that’s the most important part.”

Clothing choices were another area where we were different. Alice’s family had money so she always had the best designer clothes that fit her keen fashion sense. I was more than comfortable in plain jeans and T-shirts. This fact caused her to try to make me over almost daily.

“Come on, Alice. You know what I’m going to wear,” I said for the hundredth time. “These dark blue jeans with my navy blue…”

She almost passed out when I pointed to the clothes sitting on my rocking chair. “You can’t wear those.” She sounded almost disgusted. “It’s the first day. You have to make an impression. What happened to that dress you bought when we were out shopping last week?”

“Whom exactly am I supposed to be making an impression on?” I knew better than to ask because I knew the answer I was going to get. She hadn’t been able to talk about anything else lately.

“Are you serious, Bella?” I was ready to pick her up off the floor if she got any more dramatic. “This is high school. We’re going to school with all the other kids from the different schools around town now.”

“Don’t you mean all the other _boys_?” I teased her.

“No.” She tried to tease back but she was way to hyper for that. “Okay yes. You have to make an impression on the boys, Bella, otherwise you’ll never get a boyfriend. Any guy would be crazy to pass you up if they saw you in that dress.”

“Alice, I don’t want to talk about this again. I’m not interested in the boys right now and I certainly don’t want a boyfriend.” Why do our conversations always have to end up on the same subject? 

“Get off it, Bella. You went to that soccer game with me last year. You saw how gorgeous some of those guys were.”

“I really wasn’t paying attention. I just went because you dragged me there.” 

“You know you saw them. I even pointed out that one with the blond hair. He was sooo cute.” She was in her daydream again. 

Alice saw that boy last year and hadn’t been able to get her mind off of him. She had been waiting all year to meet him. She already had their relationship planned out. If she didn’t watch out he would think she was a crazy person or a stalker…one of the two.

“Alice, wake up. What if he doesn’t even go to that school anymore?” I had to drag her back down to reality otherwise we’d never have a decent conversation.

“He does. I just know it. I’ll be able to see him again in three days.” She was so keyed up now that she was on her knees bouncing up and down on the bed again. Then a thought occurred to her and she stopped and turned back to me. “I bet he has good looking friends,” she said with a wink and a twinkle in her eye.

“Oh no!” I should have seen that one coming. 

“Bella…”

“No, Alice. I’m going to be busy with schoolwork. I don’t need to worry about boys.” I had told her this so many times. She was always trying to find me a boyfriend, but I just wasn’t ready for that. She knew better than anyone that I’d had enough problems in that area of my life and I was fine to stay by myself for now.

“Man, you’re such an old lady, Bella,” she said as she rolled her eyes at me. “I should just go out and buy you a couple of cats right now.”

“Whatever.” I was laughing hard now. 

We sat around the rest of the afternoon talking about the classes we were going to take and how different this was going to be from middle school. Luckily we would be together half of the day because we had three of our five general classes together.

During the conversation, she put the outfit that I had planned to wear back into my closet. She was going to dress me whether I liked it or not, so I just gave in and let her. I knew better than to argue with Alice about clothes. 

She pulled out the dress that she insisted I wear. It was a cute dress and actually kind of perfect for me. It looked like I was wearing a white tank top and a light grey strapless dress together but it was sewn together perfectly to make it a one-piece, simple dress. 

As five o’clock came around, I got up off the bed with Alice following right behind me and we made our way down to the kitchen to make dinner for my dad. Charlie worked as an officer in the Denver Police Department. He worked hard for us since my mom passed away a couple of years ago, and his job really stressed him out sometimes. Because he worked so hard, I always felt like I owed it to him to keep the house running in perfect order so all he had to do was relax when he came home.

“You’re staying for dinner right?” I called to Alice when she sat in the chair behind me. It wasn’t a question so much as a statement. She spent most of her nights at my house for dinner. 

“Of course. My mom and dad are at a benefit dinner tonight so I’m staying with you.”

Alice’s parents were always at some fundraiser or benefit dinner. They were very influential in the community so they got invitations to every function that high society had to offer. So they weren’t around much. 

This was how Alice and I met and became such good friends. Charlie and my mom were friends with the Brandons. They always asked my parents to keep Alice for them when we were little as they attended their various functions. She was around so much that now she was just a part of the family.

I decided to make spaghetti for dinner just because it was simple and didn’t take very long. I’d spent more time in my room than I should have and I only had an hour before Charlie came home. I always had dinner ready for him when he got here so tonight I didn’t have time for anything else.

Alice and I moved around in the kitchen as a perfect team. She usually helped me with dinner and we were able to get everything done in no time. I was just setting the table when I heard my dad’s car pull up into the driveway.

He stomped through the door so I knew it had been a bad day. He hung up his jacket and pulled his boots off before coming to the kitchen. He fell into his chair ready to eat.

“Hi, Dad,” I said as he walked in.

“Hi Charlie,” Alice said right after me.

“Hey girls. What’s for dinner?” he asked and I could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

“Spaghetti with meatballs and a salad,” I told him as I handed him a beer to drink with dinner.

“Sounds good. I’m beat. After dinner I think I’m just going to head up to bed,” he said as he rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands.

Wow…he must have really had a bad day. There was a big baseball game on tonight between the Rockies and the Dodgers and Charlie had been waiting for it all week.

Alice and I looked at each other with the same worried expression. “Is everything okay Dad?” I had to ask. This just wasn’t like him. “Did work go okay today?”

“Yeah work was okay. They gave me a new partner today,” he said with an angry tone, “and he caused me some problems. They just don’t train them like they used to. They’re just a bunch of cocky kids with chips on their shoulders and something to prove. Now I have a meeting with the chief on Monday. I’m not looking forward to it.”

He didn’t say anymore. He dove into his dinner with the intent of finishing as soon as possible.

“Do you want us to record the game for you tonight?” Alice asked. She was just as concerned as I was. “I know it’s a big one and you don’t want to miss it.” 

“Alice, honey, that would be great.” Charlie smiled at her.

Alice was a sports fan too and she was always able to talk sports with my dad. He was always grateful that someone in the house was able to have a decent conversation about lay-ups and touchdowns. I was also thankful that she was here for that. I was never into sports and I had no desire to watch a game or engage in a conversation about a game. 

Charlie was quiet while we finished dinner. I was worried about him but, just like me, he wouldn’t talk about his problems with anyone. He preferred to handle them himself. Alice and I just chatted quietly while we ate. We didn’t really talk about anything important. It was a normal night for us. 

Alice and I worked as a team again to clean up the kitchen when we were all done and headed back up to my room where Alice was telling me, for the millionth time, about how she was planning to meet the blonde. Honestly, I’d never seen someone so obsessed over a person they’d never met before.

“Okay so I decided that I’m just going to keep it simple. I’m going to find out what time the soccer practices are and I’m going to watch. He would have to be there, don’t you think?” She was asking like I had a clue.

I shrugged. “If he’s still into soccer, sure I would expect him to be there.”

“Then if I hang around often enough he would have to notice me right?” I smiled a little when I thought about that. Alice didn’t wait to be noticed. She found a way to make her presence known and, unless this guy was blind, he’d notice. 

“So, are you going to talk to him or are you going to make him come to you?” I asked even though I knew the answer.

“Bella, Bella, Bella,” she clicked her tongue at me when she said this, “of course I’m going to make him work for it. This…” she gestured to herself, “does not come easy. He’s going to have to work to love me.” 

I couldn’t stop the hysterical laughter that burst out of me when she said that one. She definitely was confident in her ability to make this boy fall in love with her. Of course, when Alice wanted something she would do what it took to get it and, right now, the blonde was all she wanted.

“Oh…are we talking love now?”

“Of course. He _is_ going to fall in love with me. I just know it.” She had thoroughly convinced herself that this was going to happen.

“And if he doesn’t?” I had to play the devil’s advocate now to try to keep her in check.

“Not an option,” she said in her matter of fact tone.

We were both laughing again. “But…” I started to say when my text message alert on my phone told me I had a message. I picked it up and read the message without thinking about who it could be from. And just like that…the laughter was over.

My face fell. I couldn’t keep letting him get to me. I had to just move on and be done with this.

“Jacob?” Alice asked with a look of concern on her face. She knew the look I would get whenever I would get a call or text from him.

I simply nodded because I didn’t want to speak at that moment. I handed her the phone so she could see what he wrote.

**Can’t wait to see you again in school on Monday. It’s been too long. I love you…J**

“That’s low.” Alice’s eyes narrowed in anger. “Is he seriously starting this crap again?” Alice said with a small growl in her voice. She was definitely not Jacob Black’s biggest fan.

“I’ve been getting at least one message a day from him saying that he can’t wait to see me.” The pain in my voice sparked Alice’s rage.

“After everything he did to you, I can’t believe you still talk to him!” She wanted to yell at me. She probably would have if Charlie wasn’t sleeping.

“It’s not that easy to let go.” Damn this hurt. I couldn’t believe I still let him have this hold over me.

“Bella!” she huffed. “He has done this at least six times in less than a year. You have to just tell him to stop and leave you alone. You’re not doing yourself any favors by hanging on to him.”

“I know that. But, Alice, at some point during it all, I fell for him. I can’t shut that off. He’s always in the back of my mind.”

“ _He_ doesn’t deserve your time.” She was fiercely protective of me where Jacob was concerned. She was always trying to get me to see who he really was, but my heart worked against my head every time.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” I was done so I quickly changed the subject back to something I knew would distract her. “So what heart-stopping outfit are you going to wear to school on Monday? It better be good for hunting.” I forced a smile and a slight laugh when she looked confused.

“Hunting?” I thought she was questioning my sanity at this point.

“Yeah you’re hunting for blonds, right?” With that, the hysterical laughter started again.

“You are seriously unbalanced, Swan.” She just shook her head at me. 

“But would you love me if I was any other way?” 

We spent the rest of the night listening to music, singing and laughing together. Alice spent most of the weekend with me. Our conversations kept switching back to the blond as Alice refined her plans to ‘casually’ bump into him…and she called me unbalanced.

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. All the excitement for the first day of school was building and by Sunday night I was unable to sleep. I sat up for a while, reading my very worn out copy of Romeo and Juliet.

I always thought it was a little funny. I loved the story but in reality, there would never be a love story like that. Today’s male population just didn’t value love the way they did in earlier centuries. That was probably why I couldn’t care less whether I found a boyfriend or not…I would always compare the fantasy to reality. Finally, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a world where Romeo was real.


End file.
